ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole McGrath(Nefarious Bolt)
"No, you see powers, they don't kill people. No, no, no, no, no, Cole Thompson. You gotta see it for what it is. The powers don't kill people. You see, the people behind the powers ( yes, that also means you and me.) every single person behind the powers that regular humans see everyday, they're the ones who kill people.- Cole McGrath. Cole McGrath is a villain and arch-rival to Cole Thompson. He was present in the event known as The Blast. After which, he discovered he had electrokinetic abilities. He worked for his father, Kessler, in the family business. Not long after, his father got word, that one of his shipments got prematurely halted. Cole was hired to find out who kept messing with his father's shipments. He was surprised to find out that the Infamous Bolt was the one who halted his father's shipments, and even more surprised to find out that the Infamous Bolt was someone he knew: Cole Thompson. Cole McGrath told his father the news. Kessler was surprised at first, but then chuckled darkly. He told Cold that if Empire City had a hero in it's midst, it was going to need a good villian. So he donned an outfit for Cole and gave Cole orders to fight against the Infamous Bolt as: the Nefarious Deadbolt. A fight that Cole McGrath lost. With the mysterious dissappearance of his father, Cole McGrath dropped out of high school and took over his father's company, vowing to one day, take down Cole Thompson. Story Powers and Abilities. *'Elctrokinesis- '''Cole McGrath has the ability to control, generate, and/or absorb electricity. He can shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. His powers include: Electric Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning and Electrical Bolt Projection, Energy Strike, Weapon Infusion, Paralysis Inducement, Electrical Constructs, Electrical Bursts, Lightning Tether, and Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges. *'Superhuman Strength-''' Cole is superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He is able to lift up to 100 tons with little effort. He can pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Negative Red Electrical Aura- '''Cole's electricity glows a dark, negative red. Which in turn, deals with anger, hate, fear, death, and destruction. *'Superhuman Speed-''' Cole can use his electricity to accelerate his movements. He can move up to speeds at approx. 100mph. To the human eye, it looks like Cole has teleported across great distances. *'Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Immunity- '''Cole is incredibly nimble and can move across very steep surfaces with little effort. He produces less fatigue toxins than regular human. Making him able to run, jump, and fight without exerting himself. Cole is also immune to most diseases and toxins than a regular human. *'Vampiric Energy Drain- Cole's electrical absorbsion has eveloved in a way, in which he has an unnatural hunger for life force energy. Cole can now drain the energy from objects and other beings. He grows stronger and gets hungrier every time he leechs off any poor, unsuspecting victim. *'Superhuman Intelligence- '''Cole's electricity can speed up electri cal signals in his brain, making him think faster than a regular human. Cole McGrath however, cannot design and bulid electrical devices out of scratch but, he is an expert in science and chemistry. *'Telepathy and Telepathic Control- 'Cole can manipulate electrical signals in another individuals brain via touch, giving him some form of telepathic abilities. He can also put up a mental sheld in his brain, protecting him from psychic attacks. *'Superhuman Senses- 'Cole has the ability to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel more accuratly than a average human. For that exact reason, Cole McGrath does not need to cover his eyes in daylight. Cole can even sense the electricity in a 50 mile radius. *'Superhuman Reflexes- 'Cole's relflexes have been drastically enhanced. He can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantanously to what others take more time to react. *'Superhuman Jump- 'Cole reach tall distances by simply jumping. He can run across one building and jump effortlessly to the other. He can also land very hard, making a vibration. *'Superhuman Awarness- 'Cole has an increased sense of self-awarness. Far above an average normal human. '''Nix Formula- '''Cole McGrath created a formula, grafted from a mixture of ray field energy from a blast core, and blood from a conduit who had pyrokinetic abilities. Cole called his mixure: '''The Phoenix '(Nix, for short.) 'The formula gave Cole McGrath new and upgraded abilities to match his own. His powers include: *'Flaming Orange Electric Aura- 'Cole's normally red negative electricity turns a bright flaming orange electricity dealing with rage, vengeance, and hellfire. *'Nightmare Blast- 'Cole sends a black cloud of ash and dust, stunning his enemies and disorenting his enemies, in a smoke bomb-like fashion. *'Napalm Grenade- 'Cole creates a small, ball of pyro and electric energy in hand. Then he throws the ball of energy in a grenade-like fashion, that explodes on impact. *'Hellfire Rockets- 'Cole fire off five clusterballs of energy from his hands in a rocket-like fashion, that explodes on impact. *'Ionic Drain- 'Cole lifts up his hand (right or left) and pulls in and drains the energy from any victims surrounding him. Cole gets a great deal of strength from this power. *'Firebird Strike- 'Cole gains the pyrokinetic power to fly through the air at supersonic speed. His arms and legs become fiery and resemble a Phoenix's wings. *'Spikers- 'Cole fires off spikes of energy ( similar to porcupine's quills) into his enemies, which explodes five seconds after impact. *'Tar Grapple- 'Cole uses one or more tar "pillars" to ensnare his enemies and hold them above the ground. He can even cause an explosion if he adds a spark to it. *'Smoke-based Teleportation- 'Cole can teleport across short distances, leaving and appearing while surrounded by thick wisps of smoke. Weaknesses *'Water- 'If Cole gets into a large, deep body of water, his electricity will short circuit causing harm others and himself. *'Power Outage- 'If there is an area without electricity in which Cole is present, he will grow weak, vulnerable, disoriented, and will suffocate afterwhile. *'Apathy- 'Because of the emotional trauma in his life, and his unnatural hunger for energy, Cole McGrath has become very apathetic. While this seems good for someone in his situation, It can become a weakness. Especially, when trying to form relationships. Cole does not care for anyone in his life, even himself. His only drive in life seems to stem from his obsession with defeating Cole Thompson. *'Nix Addiction/Side Effects- 'Cole McGrath has unhealthy addiction to the drug, Nix. He continuously takes the drug at an alarming rate. Because, of this addiction, Cole has been subjected to strange side effects of the formula. He expirences fatigue, scaring in several places on his body, fainting spells, paleness, dementia, and hallucinations of a woman, that is actually named Nix. Equipment *'Death and Despair '- Cole McGrath's main weapons: Death and Despair. Two M1911 pistols. They do not need ammo, for Cole uses his own geostatic energy as a substitute for bullets. *'First N.Bolt Costume- ' Cole McGrath's first "Nefarious Bolt" costume. Cole uses this costume for his first few months of being a supervillan and arch-rival of the Infamous Bolt. It is a very stylized, black and red variant, bulletproof, padded costume, complete with a cape. After the disapperance of his father, Cole decided to step down from the mantle of Nefarious Bolt. He threw away the outfit after saying it was "utterly ridiculous and very, very ugly". *'Second N.Bolt Costume- '''After inventing the Phoenix Formula, a couple years later, Cole McGrath decided to take up the mantle of Nefarious Bolt once again. The suit is jet black with metallic grey armor plates, and a tattered, red cape that he wraps around his neck in a scarf-like fashion. The mask acts as an internal onboard computer, providing strategies, background information on his enemies, surroundings, and status infomation on his opponents and himself.